1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving part of a fluid plug-in coupling “fluid” is to be understood as any hydraulic or gaseous flow medium, comprising a socket housing having a plug-in opening for a plug part and having a retaining device for releasable fixing the plugged-in plug part in place. The retaining device includes a retaining element that is mounted elastically deformable retaining sections for latching engagement behind a radial retaining step of the plug part. The retaining device also includes a release element which is secured in an axially displaced manner relative to the socket housing via latching means. The release element engages by means of an inner release section in the plug-in opening and, for release purposes, acts against the retaining sections of the retaining element.
2. Related Technology
EP 0 727 027 B1 describes a rapid-action coupling in which the release element comprises an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. As a release section, the inner sleeve acts against the retaining sections of the retaining element. In this connection, the plug part may be released unintentionally under certain operating conditions, potentially causing the particular fluid to leak out.